Akuma no Mi Fanàtic!
by KochuKochu
Summary: Els Mugiwara troben un extrany personatge navegant a la deriva. Qui serà? A més, en Kuro continua viu i es troba amb en Jango! Què passarà? Per acabar-ho d'adobar, l'Aurum ,la nàufraga, no sembla de total confiança... NOU EPISODI #6!
1. Un nàufrag a la deriva

Ai, quina vergonya... Us presento el primer fanfic que vaig escriure. Sí, sí, el primer de tots. Llavors només tenia 11 anys, o sigui que ja us podeu imaginar que està ple d'errors...  
És el típic fanfic amb O.C. protagonista, espero que em pugueu perdonar... L'he volgut pujar pel valor històric i emotiu que li tinc, i per què em feia il·lusió que algú se'l llegís i no acabés criant pols en un calaix.  
Sense més preàmbuls, us deixo amb el primer capítol! Em faria molt feliç si li donéssiu una oportunitat n.n  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Un naufrag a alta mar; qui es aquesta noia ?**

"Fa un dia perfecte" pensa la Nami, tot acariciant el timo, sense fer cas d'en Ruffy ni d'en Chopper que, per variar, fan el burro. Tampoc fa cas de l'Ussop que no para de cridar l'alarma des de d'alt del niu del corb. Evidentment, es mentida. De sota la coberta se sent algu que cantusseja una canco. Es en Sanji, que com sempre deu estar preparant el dinar, alhora que escriu una carta a la Nico.  
La Nico se'n va anar de la tripulacio no fa gaire, per ajudar a desxifrar una especie de lapida que havia trobat la Vivi, la reina d'Alabasta. Mentrestant, en Zoro dorm ...

- Hi ha un naufrag !!! Un naufrag a babord !!! - Crida de cop, l'Ussop  
- I que mes !!! ? - Li contesta la Nami, desafiant - Segur que es mentida!  
- No, que es veritat... Aquest cop va de debo ...  
- Pues ja et val, perque m'has despertat i ja saps com em poso - Respon en Zoro, mig endormiscat.  
- Comproveu-ho si no us ho creieu - Es defensa l'Ussop agafant la fona.

Tots miren cap a baix. Sorprenentment es veritat. Hi ha algu aferrat a un taulo flotant enmig de les ones. En Ruffy estira les mans i l'agafa.

- Ja estas en un lloc segur - Diu, alhora de que el posa sobre la coberta.  
- Deixeu-me passar, si us plau - Se sent que diu una veu timida. Tots s'enretiren per deixar passar a en Chopper. - Te ferides greus per causa del sol i tambe esta deshidratada -  
- Deshidratada ? - Pregunta en Zoro.  
- Si, talos. No veus que es una noia ? - Li contesta en Sanji, que acaba d'arribar, en to de retret - I molt guapa, per cert. - Afegeix  
- A mi ningu em diu talos i viu per explicar-ho !!! - En Zoro agafa en Sanji pel coll de la camisa i l'aixeca.  
- Tranquils nois, no us baralleu - Intenta ficar-hi pau l'Ussop.  
- Tu, Sanji, ves a preparar un plat de menjar per la nouvinguda, que es deu morir de gana - diu la Nami en to imperatiu.  
- I tu, Zoro, ves a preparar un llit a l'infermeria - Intenta imitar-la en Ruffy.

Quan els dos nois se'n van, la noia obre els ulls.

- Ja se n'ha anat ? -  
- Qui ? - Pregunten els quatre que queden a l'unison.  
- El cacador de pirates Roronoa Zoro - Diu amb un murmuri.  
- Si, perque ? - Pregunta en Chopper.  
- Vosaltres tambe sou cacador de pirates ? O sou de l'armada ? -  
- Ni una cosa ni l'altra ? Diu en Ruffy, orgullos - Som pirates.  
- Pirates ? I que mes !!! - Diu amb un ultim ale abans de desmaiar-se.

* * *

Aiiii, quina vergonya! No em tireu pedres, si us plau... És un fic molt antic i sé que està ple d'errors, però he preferit pujar-lo sense fer cap correcció per temes nostàlgics... Espero que m'entengueu. Qualsevol cosa, per petita que sigui, no dubteu de comentar-ho! =D  
Fins el pròxim capítol!


	2. La capitana Aurum i el seu tràgic passat

Segon capítol!  
Especialment dedicat a Gynee, per ser la primera persona a llegirse'l i comentar-lo. Gràcies! =D  
En aquest episodi veureu (un dels molts xDU) passats de l'Aurum... Ja us dic ara que us en fareu una mica de lío, però bé... Ja veureu quin és el real n=n  
Espero que disfruteu del capítol!

* * *

**La capitana pirata Aurum i el seu tragic passat**

Em vaig despertar.... estava estirada en un llit... en un lloc on totes les parets eren de fusta.... sembla un barco..... UN BARCO ???? Em vaig despertar de cop, que potser m'havien capturat ?

- Ja t'has despertat ? - Va dir de cop una veu darrere meu. Era una noia pel-roja que portava un brou calent a les mans.

De cop tot em va venir a la memoria: Estava a la deriva, aferrada a un taulo quan havia perdut la consciencia. Havia notat que algu em treia de l'aigua, pero no n'havia fet cas. Mes tard, quan havia recuperat la consciencia, estava en un vaixell, hi havia aquella noia i quatre nois mes. Un era el cacador de pirates Roronoa Zoro.

- Si ... ? Vaig dir amb veu timida - Ara explica fns que hi feies a l'aigua. ? Era un noi alt i aprimatxat, que portava un barret de palla al cap. ? Qui ets? ?  
- Jo ? Que estrany que no em coneguis... Perque soc la terrible capitana pirata Aurum . ? Vaig dir, en veu misteriosa.  
- Ja n'he sentit a parlar, no deixaves persona viva sobre el vaixell, nomes el capita, i l'obligaves a que et dones tots els seus tresors, mapes, etc. Tambe es diu que la teva tripulacio estava formada per nomes dones. ? Va dir la Nami - Si, pero aixo ja molt de temps ? Vaig contestar-l'hi en to desanimat.  
- Perque? ? Va preguntar el barret de palla.  
- Be... Sera millor de que us ho expliqui des del principi.... Es una historia llarga, molt llarga i terrible.

- Comenca el flashback -

"Quan era petita vivia a un poble pescador, molt sovint sabotejat pels pirates. Per aixo, tots el nounats, indiferentment de si eren nenes o nens, havien d'ingressar a l'escola de defensa personal Sha-Konan. Jo tambe hi vaig haver d'entrar. Tot anava be, fins que van venir uns pirates, el seu capita era pel-roig i nomes tenia un brac. Va venir al dojo per entrenar-se a lluitar amb nomes un brac. Eren tots molt bons paios. Quan se'n van anar, van atacar uns pirates. Van saquejar-ho tot i van obligar a pagar un impost: 1000 berries per persona. Pero la meva familia era molt pobre, no el van poder pagar i...van matar la meva mare i les meves germanes. El meu pare se'n havia anat amb uns pirates. tant bon punt havia sabut de que tindria una tercera filla, el molt desgraciat. A mi, pero, em van segrestar i em van obligar a fer feines de neteja. Va ser terrible. No vaig veure mes nens, pero vaig sentir com cridaven de dolor... de tortura....era terrible. Al cap de 3 anys uns de la marina ens van salvar. Llavors vaig decidir fer-me a la mar per venjar-me de la persona que tant m'havia fet patir tant. Per venjar-me del capita Kuro, el gat negre " Aquestes ultimes paraules les complire, encara que ho hagi de fer desde l'altre mon.

* * *

Us ha agradat? Si? No? Espero que si! =D  
Ens veiem la setmana que bé amb el tercer episodi!


	3. El retrobament d'en Jango i en Kuro

~Uuuuh... Perdó per la tardança!  
Se'm va ajuntar això i allò, se'm van ajuntar exàmens, petits asuntes familiars i problemes tècnics, i fins avui no he pogut pujar. Ho sento! Espero que em pogueu perdonar! A mode de disculpa, aquest fet no enderrirà els altres episodis - aquest divendres tindreu el capítol 4, tal com tocaria.  
Amb aquest episodi començen a moure's els engranatges de la trama. I us preguntareu... Perquè un dolent tan fluix com en Kuro? Doncs molt senzill - quan vaig escriure això, el dolent més fort que coneixia prou bé com per escriure'n alguna cosa era ell. Així que, en aquells moments, em semblava un home realment fort i cruel! Espero que ho pogueu entendre!  
Moltes gracies per llegir, i espero que us agradi! =D

* * *

**El retrobament d'en Jango i en Kuro, un duet perillos**

Mentrestant, molt lluny del Gold Merry, un soldat de l'Armada corre nervios pels passadissos. No passa cada dia que el general en cap et cridi al seu despatx. Truca a la porta i entra. El pobre noi tremola mes que un flam. Normal, el general es un home cepat i val mes no fer-hi broma, amb ell:

- Hola, seu - li diu el general en to sec.  
- Bon dia, general. El soldat Takashi es presenta - Diu el noi, tremolant com una fulla.  
- Hem estat revisant els teus paper i, sino m'equivoco, vas ser capita dels homes del gat negre. Es aixi, Jango? -  
- S'equivoca, senyor. Jo em dic Takashi... -  
- No em vinguis amb romancos. T'hem descobert, Jango -

Al cap d'un tens silenci, el noi diu:  
- Pues si, el meu nom es Jango, senyor. M'heu descobert. Pero he canviat, per res del mon em tornaria a ajuntar amb aquella infame persona de capita Kuro. -  
- Mentider. Que potser et penses que no t'hem estat observant? - L'ambient s'escalfa per moments - Encara continues igual, tu. Encara ets un infame fill del diable !!! - El general te la cara tant vermella que sembla que li tingui que explotar - I perque et penses que et vull veure, eh? Pues per dir-te que estas ... DESPATXAT, DESPEDIT, AL CARRER.. -  
- Pero general, jo... -  
- Oh ! Ja veig que no entens el llenguatge terrenal. Quina pena !! -  
Diu el general, amb sorna ? Pues aixi, si no t'esfumes ara mateix, et prepararem l'afusellament que tant desitges.  
- Has guanyat, ehem... Com et diguis. Ja me'n vaig. I que et quedi clar, ja no soc un dels teus homes.

" Perfecte" Pensa en Jango, quan es uns metres lluny de la base. "Ara m'he quedat sense sou" Gluuu, Gluuu " I ja tinc gana. Sera millor que vagi a omplir la panxa. Pero que hi puc trobar, en aquesta remaleida illa situada al cul del mon? " Dit aixo, en Jango aixeca els ulls i es troba davant una taverna, la taverna El gat negre "M'agrada com sona aquest nom, hi entrare".  
La taverna en realitat es nova, pero aparenta tenir molts anys mes. Sembla que sigui dels principis de l'Era de la gran aventura. Esta tota feta de fusta, que cau a trossos. Els llocs on no esta arrencada esta ben podrida, o menjada pels corcs. Per acabar-ho d'adobar, hi ha mes gats que clients. Molts gats negres jeuen per tots els racons. Nomes hi ha 3 persones, a dins. Un home de barba negre i cabells encartonats per la bruticia devora les sobres d'un plat. Al fons, un vell, tambe molt brut i amb la roba tota esparracada, toca amb l'acordio una marxa funebre. Pero el que va deixar corglacat a en Jango no va ser res d'aixo. Darrere la barra, un home netejava uns gots amb un drap tot llardos. L'home era alt i prim i tenia unes faccions fredes com el gel. En Jango sabia qui era i que hi feia, alli. Sabia que aquell home es deia Kuro, i que el buscava per arreglar uns comptes pendents. En Jango sabia que li havia arribat l'hora.

* * *

Ui, s'acosta el perill! Qué li passarà a en Jango? En Kuro el matarà? Si? No? Ho veurem pròximament!.  
Em sembla que aquest episodi és el que té més errors... Per una banda sabia que en Jango es feia Marine després de la derrota a mans dels Mugiwara... Però no sabia que ho era junt amb en Fullbody, ni que la seva capitana era la Hina, i em vaig imaginar que es cambiava el nom per passar desepercebut... Perdó!

Ens veiem al pròxim episodi, i ja sabeu que em podeu comentar qualsevol cosa. Cuideu-vos! =D


	4. Arribem a Sagga, l'illa dels artesans

Quart episodi! Uh, en aquest hi ha l'error més gran de tots - Al escriure això quan tot just havia vist fins la saga de l'Arlong (aprox.), encara creia que la Grand Line era molt lluny, i que seria un dels esglaons finals de la sèrie! Per això en Ruffy diu el que diu... Ai, ai, ho sento!  
Apart d'això, endavant amb l'episodi! Disfruteu-lo, si us plau! =D

* * *

**Arribem a Sagga, l'illa dels artesans**

La Nami i en Ruffy estaven esgarrifats. No es pensaven que aquella noia pogues tenir un passat tant...tant...tant trist. Senzillament, no els hi entrava al cap.  
- Be, d'aixo...Me'n vaig al timo, que em sembla que ens estem desviant de rumb - Va dir la Nami.  
- On anem? - Va preguntar l'Aurum  
- A Sagga, l'illa dels artesans - Enuncia en Ruffy, a tall d'aclariment  
- A Sagga? - Pregunta l'Aurum  
- Si, necessitem veles noves...  
- Digue la Nami  
- .... i tambe verdura; ens estem quedant sense ? Va acabar la frase en Sanji, que havia aparegut darrere la Nami - He que si, preciosa? - Ja comencava a tocar els nassos !  
- Eh...si ^^' - Va contestar la Nami, no gaire convencuda - Be, jo me'n vaig. Adeu ! -  
- Esperem, preciosa - Es va despedir el cuiner  
- D'aixo, Ruffy... - Va dir l'Aurum, quan van estar el dos sols  
- Digues -  
- Us faria res portar-me fins a Sagga? -  
- I ara ! Pots venir tranquil·lament ! -  
- Gracies, llavor ja usa pagaria les molesties.  
- No cal -  
- Be, no em fare pregar - L'Aurum va riure.  
- M'agrada aquest caracter que tens. Quina es la teva destinacio? -  
- Com que ho he perdut tot, tant els diners com el vaixell, m'agradaria arribar a algun lloc civilitzat per tornar a comencar desde zero  
- Eps ! I si vens amb nosaltres? -  
- De debo que em deixarieu venir amb vosaltres? - L'Aurum no s'ho acabava de creure.  
- Si, si no t'espanta anar a la Gran Line, el Gold Merry t'obre les portes  
- Aneu a la Gran Line? -

Desde dalt la coberta es va sentir la veu de l'Ussop:  
- Terra a la vista ! Ens acostem a Sagga !  
- Quan falta, Ussop? - Va preguntar en Zoro  
- Unes 70 brases -  
- Vale, desperteu-me quan arribem, d'acord? -  
Al cap d'unes 70 brases:  
- Ja hem arribat ! - Veure terra ferma sempre alegrava en Chopper  
- Eps, Chopper ! On et penses que vas, tant de pressa? Encara em de recollir les escotilles - Va dir l'Ussop  
- Vaaaaale, ja vinc. Es que veure terra ferma sempre m'emociona - Va dir en Chopper mentre tornava cap al vaixell, tot cap cot.  
- Fa gaire que navegueu? - Va preguntar l'Aurum  
- Unes 3 setmanes - Va respondre en Ruffy  
- Ei ! Veniu aqui ! Aquest cartell diu que aquesta nit hi ha festa a la placa Major - Va dir la Nami, que era uns metres lluny dels altres - Que us sembla si hi anem? -

* * *

Aíxí que una festa, eh? Què passarà durant aquest ball? Ho veurem al pròxim episodi, un dels més impactants del fic! =D Qualsevol cosa, ja sabeu, no dubteu en comentar-la!  
Cuideu-vos! =D


	5. Aurum vs Zoro un combat roent

Bé! Per fi tenim aquí l'episodi més important del que seria la 1a temporada! A més, també és un dels capítols més importants respecte la trama general. Llegiu-lo amb atenció, si us plau!  
Sé que és molt irreal tot el que passa... Que el que fa l'Aurum no pot ser tan fàcil, vaja, però espero que ho entengueu.  
Desitjo que vibreu d'emoció al llegir aquest combat! Disfruteu-lo, si us plau! =D

* * *

**Aurum vs Zoro; una batalla roent**

- Una festa? - Va dir l'Ussop - Podria ser divertit -  
- Si tu hi vas, jo et seguire, preciosa - Va dir en Sanji (qui, sino)  
- Vale, hi podriem anar !! - Va dir en Ruffy  
- D'acord - Va respondre en Chopper  
- I tu, Aurum? - Va preguntar la Nami  
- Ho sento, si no us fa res jo no vindré. Encara estic una mica marejada i algu s'ha de quedar al vaixell, no? - Va contestar-l'hi ella  
- Hummm .... Pues jo tambe em quedare - Va dir en Zoro  
- No deu ser pas perque ....... i ......... ? Va insinuar-l'hi l'Ussop  
- QUE TE L'ENDINYO !!!!!  
L'Aurum va riure - Sempre es tant divertit, aqui? -  
- Amb aquesta panda de sonats, si - Va contestar-l'hi en Ruffy  
- Mira qui parla - Li va retreure la Nami

Quan tots se'n van anar a la festa, nomes van quedar en Zoro i l'Aurum. En Zoro estava tancat a la seva habitacio, quan va sentir un soroll. Era d'algu que corria pels passadissos de fusta:  
- Que fas, Aurum? -  
- Com ho sabies, que era jo? - Va preguntar ella, amb una veu diferent.  
En Zoro es va estremir, mai un rival li havia provocat aquella sensacio. A mes havia jurat ..... ho hauria jurat per la katana de la Kuina ...... que la mirada d'ella s'havia tornat freda, inhumana.  
- Qui altre podia ser? - Va preguntar ell, lligant-se el mocador al cap, senyal de lluita. -  
- Vols lluitar? Perfecte. Pero jo de tu no ho faria aqui dins, es massa estret. -  
- Com vulguis - Van sortir a fora i es van preparar. En Zoro va treure les seves katanes i les va posar en posicio. L'Aurum es va quedar quieta, nomes va treure una navalla molt petita, ridicula. En Zoro se'n va riure:  
- Amb aixo pretens guanyar-me? -  
- No importa la mida de l'arma, sino el talent del que la porta -  
Va comencar el combat, en Zoro llencava estocades rapides que l'Aurum esquivava facilment. Despres li va tocar atacar a ella. No es va moure i va esperar que ell l'ataques, es va apartar d'un cop rapid i li va donar una empenta, fent- l'ho caure a terra. De cop en Zoro va notar una cosa, com uns fils que el lligaven:  
- Pero que es aixo ? - va dir des del terra  
- No has sentit a parlar mai de les fruites del diable? - Va preguntar ella - Quan era petita me'n vaig menjar una, la Saku Saku no mi, i ara.... els meus cabells son vius, els puc controlar. -  
- Que???? - En Zoro es desesperava  
- I ara, mor en solitud - L'Aurum li va clavar la navalla a l'esquena, en un punt vital. En Zoro va fer el que seria el seu ultim ale.

Quan els altres van arribar nomes van trobar el seu cos mort, sense vida.

* * *

Us ha agradat? Desitjo que si!  
Ahhh... No em mateu pel final, si us plau! És necessari pel desenvolupament de l'història, si no, no ho hauria fet pas! Encara me n'enrrecordo de plorar mentre planejava aquest episodi (I d'això ja fa els seus anys, WoW....)

Bé, passem a temes més tècnics. Tal com he dit abans, aquest episodi correspon a la 1a temporada, que s'acaba al següent episodi. Llavors, faré una petita aturada a aquest fic per posar els altres episodis en ordre, recuperar els que crec que he perdut, ... Però no patiu! Al seu lloc actualitzaré amb un fanfic també d'OC de Shaman King que només té 8 episodis. Així doncs, tan bon punt s'hagi acabat continuaré amb les aventures de l'Aurum!  
Cuideu-vos!


	6. Tot principi té un final

Perdó per retard! (altre cop xP)  
En aquesta ocasió no tinc excusa - em vaig oblidar de contar que em passaria tot el cap de setmana fora i no vaig fer bé les prediccions... Ho sento! Aquí us deixo amb l'últim episodi de la primera temporada, realment curt ... En aquesta ocasió estava vaga, què voleu que hi faci ara ja? xD

Bé, sense més preàmbuls, us deixo amb l'última aventura de l'Aurum i els Mugiwara (pel moment).

* * *

**Tot principi te un final**

- Deu meu- Va ser l'unic que va poder dir la Nami.  
- Pero... que ha passat, aqui?- Va preguntar l'Ussop  
- Rapid, que encara es viu - Va manar la presa en Chopper. S'havia agenollat al costat d'en Zoro i l'examinava - Porteu-me benes, desinfectant i... -  
En Chopper els va fer anar de bolit per tot el vaixell perque li portessin les potingues mes estranyes que havien de curar en Zoro. Quan va acabar, va dir:  
- Ara l'heu de portar al llit perque dormi i es recuperi -  
La Nami es va adonar que no hi havia en Ruffy i el va anar a buscar. El va trobar a la coberta. Qualsevol que l'hagues vist s'hauria pensat que solament contemplava el mar pero la Nami sabia que plorava; les espatlles, tremoloses, el delataven:  
- Ruffy... Saps qui ho ha fet, oi? - Com a unica resposta en Ruffy li va allargar una nota tota rebregada. La Nami va llegir:

_"Ho sento molt. Em sap molt de greu, de debo, pero ho havia de fer. No em busqueu. Aurum "_

- Ha estat ella, oi? Pero, perque ho ha fet? - Va preguntar-l'hi la Nami amb molt de tacte.  
En Ruffy no va contestar. Nomes va girar la nota que tenia entre els dits i li va senyalar un gargot:  
- _Cami de Ronda, 13. Posada El gat negre_. - Va llegir ella - Hummm.... pero aixo queda a l'altre punta de l'illa - Es va girar per contemplar Sagga, amb totes les llums nocturnes.  
- Plores perque se n'ha anat ella? - Li va preguntar la Nami. En no rebre resposta es va girar; en Ruffy havia desaparegut.

Mentrestant, algu observava aquesta conversa desde dalt del pal major. Aquest algu sabia que mai mes tornaria a ser acceptada en aquella familia i en pensar aixo unes llagrimes li baixaven cara avall. Ella no en tenia, de familia.

**FI **(de la primera temporada)

* * *

I aquí, finalment, s'acaba el que es podria considerar "la primera temporada". Arribats a aquest punt, m'atreveixo a fer-vos una petita enquesta: Com creieu que continuarà la història? En Luffy trobarà l'Aurum? Tornarà a la nakama? Amb qui serà el romanç de la noia, amb en Luffy, en Zoro o... En Sanji? xD I què passarà amb en KuroNeko?  
Totes les respostes a aquestes preguntes les trobareu d'aquí a uns dos mesos, que serà quan tornaré a enganxar aquesta sèrie. Tranquils, que l'espera no serà llarga! Us animo a seguir llegint les meves obres! =D

Moltes gracies a tots els que heu llegit aquest fic, tant si us ha agradat com si no us ha agradat, tant si heu deixat comentaris com no... Simplement, gràcies per fer click a l'enllaç i dedicar-me uns segons del vostre temps. Us ho agrairé eternament!  
Ens llegim, cuideu-vos! =D


End file.
